The spray gun is a tool that is commonly used in industry, which can for example spray coatings onto article surfaces, e.g. furniture, machinery and especially vehicles.
Moreover, as technology has progressed, a spray gun 1 with a digital pressure measurement device 31 provided on a handgrip 21 has appeared. FIG. 2 shows a spray gun 1 with a digital pressure measurement device 31 provided on a handgrip 21. Compared with a spray gun that is not provided with a digital pressure measurement device (as shown in FIG. 1), the handgrip 21 of the spray gun 1 provided with the digital pressure measurement device 31 is wider, so that the digital pressure measurement device has enough space in the handgrip. This has given rise to a new technical problem.
A spray gun manufacturer must produce two different types of spray gun body; one type has a wider handgrip (digital type), while the other type has a smaller handgrip (standard type). As a result, the manufacturer requires two different types of forging tool or casting tool. These tools are very expensive, leading to high costs. Furthermore, before producing spray gun bodies, the manufacturer must know how many standard spray guns and how many digital spray guns it requires. In addition, the spray gun user must accustom himself to two different types of spray gun handgrip. If a customer is accustomed to using a standard spray gun for work, and wishes to switch to a digital spray gun, he must first become familiar with the digital spray gun, as the digital spray gun is placed differently in the hand. Moreover, since the handgrip of the digital spray gun is very wide, the user must spread his hand very wide when gripping the spray gun in his hand. When the user needs to work with the spray gun for a long period of time, this is tiring for the user.